Round the world and run in's with old enemies
by theoneandonly100
Summary: sequil to hawaii dreams! yugi and co. are travelling round the world for Yami and they meet a girl even more annoying (if possible) than Teá! she is related to Teá and, like Teá, starts making their lives a living hell. yaoi
1. Start to the journey

This story will make little to no sense of you haven't read ' Téa, leave us alone!' and 'Hawaii dreams' 'cause this is the sequil. 

[Bakura to Ryou and back]

{Yugi to Yami and back}

// Ishtar to Malik//

\\ Malik to Ishtar\\  

~ Ryou and his conscience talking~

 Couples- Yugi/ Malik. Ishtar/ Ryou. Yami/ Bakura.  

Malik, Yugi and Yami were all on a plane, destined for Australia. 

"Why couldn't we go to Egypt?" Yami asked. Yugi shrugged and went to make out with Malik in the toilets. Yami sighed. 

{Yugi?} Yami heard a loud moan through their mental link.

{YUGI!} 

{What?}

{Will you please keep me company and stop being a freakin' sexaholic?!}

Yugi came back out and sat down next to Yami. Malik had to sit behind them. 

Few minutes passed by. 

"So, um… what's in Australia?" Malik asked.

"Kangaroos, koalas, stuff like that." Yugi muttered, looking thoroughly bored. He took out a book and started eating it. 

"Why're you eating a book?"

" 'Cause the food here tastes worse."

Back in Hawaii:

"RYOU!" 

"What?"

"Come here!"

"Why?" Ryou came into the room, where Bakura was sitting. He hadn't been off the settee all day.

"Turn the channel." The remote was at arms length. Ryou scowled and shoved the remote at him. 

"Ryou?" Ryou was at boiling point. The thundered into the bedroom where Ishtar was.

"WHAT?!" 

"I don't feel right. It's like my soul's in two bits."

"It is duh! Malik's on a plane flying a million miles away probably."

"Weren't you like this when Bakura came back here without you?"

"Yeah, but I lived with it. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get some rest before Bakura makes me get him anything again.

In airport:

Yugi shoved Yami off the plane, Malik following close behind. 

"Wow, Australia is different!" Malik said, looking round everywhere. 

"Yeah, can I go to sleep now?" Yami asked.

"Don't be an idiot! We're going to Bondi beach!"

"I need sleep!"

"Shut it Yami."  

"Where's Bondi beach?" asked Malik. 

"It's over there." Answered Yugi. There was a huge beach just infront of them, with huge waves and beautiful sand. 

"Wow…" 

Five minutes later, they were at the beach. Yugi went and bought three beach towels and ice cream, while Yami tried to find a shady spot to go to sleep in.

"Aren't you gonna work on a tan?" asked Yugi.

"Nope. I'm gonna work on sleeping." Yugi sighed and chucked a towel at him. 

"I'm having his ice cream then." He muttered. 

Half an hour later:

Yugi was scorched. He had been reading this book on what was in Australia, and Malik had been in the sea. Yugi was now totally sun burnt. He walked up to where Yami was in the shade. 

"Yami, help." Yami sat up slowly and laughed.

"Stayed in the sun to long huh?" 

"Yep. It hurts!"

"It will moron. Get in the shade." He said, moving so that Yugi could sit down in the shade. Malik came running over to them.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Can't you see? I've got sun burn."

"Oh. Um, this might be a bad time, but do you know where the arcades are? I couldn't find the ones in kaiba's mansion, and I really like arcades."

In Hawaii:

Ryou was asleep, though not for long. 

"RYOU!" Ryou groaned and sat up.

"What?" 

"I need food!" 

"I'm not stopping you eat, Bakura!" 

"Come and cook something for me then!" Ryou sighed and got wearily up. 

"That's it. Somehow, I'm going to wherever Yugi is." 

At dinner:

Ryou and Ishtar were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Bakura still hadn't moved off the settee, so Ryou could talk about whatever he wanted.

"Ishtar?"

"Mm?"

"Can you still talk to Malik?"

"I dunno. I haven't tried."

"Well can you please?"

"Why?"

"Just try." 

// Malik? //  

\\ What? \\ 

"yep I still can." 

"Ask where they are."

// Where are you? //

\\ I'm not telling you. \\

// Why not? //

\\ Because you'll come after us. \\ 

// No I wont! Ryou wants to know. //

Australia: 

"Ryou wants to know where we are." Malik said.

"How do you know?"

"He got Ishtar to ask." 

"Oh… tell him then."

"What?"

"Tell him. I don't mind Ryou knowing, just say that if he comes looking for us, I'll kill him."

Hawaii:

Ishtar listened quietly. 

// Ok, thanks. //

"Malik said that they're in Australia, and Yugi said he'll kill you if you go anywhere near him." 

"Oh." Ryou sighed and went back to eating.

"Why did you want to know?"

"I need refuge. Bakura's been running me ragged and I really need to get away from him. I know he and Yami are both victims, but I bet Yugi isn't slaving over him just 'cause he feels sorry for himself." 

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME?" Ishtar wailed. 

"Sh! It'll only be for a while. You can cope for a couple of days can't you?" 

"I guess so."

"Here. Take the ring. If I take it with me, Bakura can follow me." 

Ryou went out after dinner, saying to Bakura he was going to a shop. 

~ _Liar_ ~

~ I'm not a liar… the airport is a kind of shop. You buy stuff there. ~

~ _Liar_~ 

~ Leave me alone~ 

Ryou walked into the airport, paid for his ticket and got the next flight to Australia. He knew it would take a while to get there, and it would be hard to find Yugi once he was there, but at least if he went, he would still have a break from Bakura.

~_ You're being stupid. Yugi said that if you followed them, the he would kill you._ ~

~ I think… well I hope that he only meant if I brought Bakura with me. ~ 

~ _Fine. But don't come crying to me when you're dead._ ~

~ HONESTLY! With you and Bakura inside my head, it's no wonder I'm always second-guessing myself! ~ 

Back in Australia:

"You know, I reckon Ryou'll come out here to get away from Bakura." 

"Why?" 

"Well, Bakura's a pain." Malik looked over to Yugi, who was sitting very still, occasionally shifting slightly to get more into the shade. 

"But you told him not to."

"Yeah, but Ryou knows I don't mind him coming over, as long as he doesn't bring Bakura with him." Yugi saw Yami flinch slightly every time he said Bakura's name. "Sorry." he muttered. Yami sighed and rolled over into the sun. 

"Well, we'll have to find a place to stay soon." Malik said.

"Yep! We're staying in the building right behind us!" Malik turned round to see a huge cream building that looked half like a palace. 

"Can we afford that?!" 

"You can't, but I can!" Yugi grinned and got carefully up, trying not to lean too heavily on his sunburn. He limped over the road with Malik and Yami, and signed in for a room. 

He walked up to the lift and smiled.

"I love lifts." He said. Malik rolled his eyes and got into the lift. 

Next day:

Yugi hadn't got much sleep that night. Yami had stayed up all night because he was paranoid. Yugi finally got an hour's sleep when Yami drifted off at five in the morning. At six, Malik shook him awake again and pulled him out of bed to the door. 

"It's Ryou." He whispered.

"Did you let him in?" 

"Nope."

"Why not?"

" 'Cause." Yugi sighed and opened the door to Ryou. Ryou blushed slightly when he saw Yugi in only his boxers. Yugi looked around of a sign of Bakura, then let Ryou in, saying,

"Hello, come in, don't wake Yami, I'm going back to sleep." He then plodded back to the bedroom and fell asleep.

Ryou sat down nervously, glancing down at Yami who was in a ball on the floor twitching. Malik re-entered the room fully dressed. 

"Hello." He said, "why're you here?"

"I need to get away from Bakura." He started, but was stopped when Yami jolted awake and yelped. 

"Don't say his name! Speak of the devil and he will appear! I read that in a book… books are always right you know. They have facts in them and stuff. That's why Yugi's so clever! He reads yes. He reads." Malik rolled his eyes and put his arm round Yami. 

"It's ok. B… the tomb robber isn't here. Its just Ryou." Yami settled down a bit and lay back down shivering and mumbling incomprehensible words.  

"I see it's hit him pretty hard." Ryou whispered.

"Hmm. It's funny, he's only like it in the morning and at night time. He was fine all yesterday afternoon. Anyway, how'd you know where we were?"

"Well, I got here at about one o'clock this morning, and I was gonna stay at the hotel round the side, which isn't as glamorous as this one, but I though since I'm on holiday, I may as well spend loads of money. So I came here, and there was this old guy at reception. He started waffling on about me being albino, he said " _we've never had so many freaks since that party back a couple of years ago! There was a group back then that dyed their hair different colours too! This couple of weirdos got a room and two of 'em looked exactly alike! Freaked out I was!"  _So then I asked where they were 'cause I figured it was you guys, and he told me!" 

A couple of hours passed by. Ryou fell asleep because he had jet lag, and Malik watched TV. Yugi woke up at nine and got up. He walked back into the living room fully dressed. He saw Ryou asleep, Yami dosing and Malik infront of the TV. He smiled and took great pleasure in shaking Ryou awake. Ryou shot up and looked round. Seeing Yugi he scowled at him.

"Why'd you wake me?" 

"I felt like it." Yugi said simply. Yami stirred slightly. Yugi bent down.

"Hi. How're you doing?"

"Ok I guess. Where're we going today?" 

"We're taking safety precautions. We're leaving."  Yami sighed sadly. 

"I wanna stay." 

"Tell you what then, you can pick the next place we go to."

"EGYPT!" 

Hawaii: 

Bakura smashed Ishtar up against the wall.

"WHERE'S RYOU?!" Ishtar choked and Bakura let him go. "Ah forget it, I'll go see myself." He disappeared into the ring, which was actually in Ishtar's pocket. Bakura reappeared seconds later. "WHAT THE!?" 

"Ryou gave it to me so you couldn't follow him." Ishtar gasped, managing one soft laugh. Bakura glowered at him. He snatched the ring off Ishtar and punched him. 

"Where is he?"

"I dunno."

"WHERE IS HE?" Ishtar shrugged and ran from the room. Bakura didn't pursue. He sighed and sat down. **Why does Ryou always take pharaoh's side? **He thought sadly. 

Australia:

Packed and ready to leave, Ryou, Yugi, Malik and Yami were in a shop, buying postcards. 

"What's the point in getting postcards when we're just about to go?" asked Ryou.

"Well, we can't send Ishtar a postcard halfway through our trip can we? What if B… tomb robber gets hold of it and finds out where we are?" Yugi faltered, glancing over to Yami. Yami however, was much too excited about going back to his homeland to worry about what Yugi was saying. 

Ryou decided to get the postcard. He addressed it only to Ishtar to piss Bakura off. 

_Dear Ishtar,_

_Arrived safely, found Yugi and co. _

_Hope you're well and Bakura isn't being a handful. Just thought you might want to know:_

_Yugi has bad sunburn and Malik's a casino addict.  _

_We're leaving to go somewhere else now,_

_ I can't tell you where we're going because of Bakura, but it's somewhere nice._

_Luv _

_     Ryou._  

The postcard had a picture of Bondi beach on it and 'I wish you were here in… AUSTRALIA' written on it. 

"There we go." Ryou said cheerfully. He gave the postcard to Yugi, who stuck a stamp on it and posted it. 

"Can we go now?" Yami asked. He was dancing with anticipation… literally. Yugi smiled and led Yami to the plane. He ran on board and sat down swiftly on the first seat he saw. 

"Our seats are down there Yami." Yugi said, pulling Yami off the seat and going to the back.

Soon, everyone was in and ready to go.

"Why aren't we moving?" Yami asked, all the patience he ever had had obviously flown out the window.

"People are still getting on Yami." Yami growled and stood up.

"HURRY UP AND SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN SO I CAN GO!" he yelled. Yugi shrunk down into his seat and went red.

"Yami…" he muttered, pulling him down. 

"What?" Yami asked, looking innocently at Yugi. Ryou giggled and Yami smiled at him. "I didn't do anything." He said. 

Halfway though the flight, Yami complained that the plane wasn't going fast enough. 

"You'd think with all this modern stuff, they'd have invented something to zap us there in two seconds." He fumed. Ryou smiled. He was on his own with Yami because Yugi and Malik were _in the toilets. _

[Ryou?]

[Bakura?] it was faint, but Ryou could still here Bakura. [How can I still hear you?]

[I dunno. Listen, where are you?]

[On a plane.]

[WHAT?! Where to? With who?]

[Yugi, Malik… and Yami] 

[…]

[Bakura?] 

[…] Ryou shut off his link and sat quietly. 

"What did he want?" Yami could always tell when someone was talking to their souls partners.  

"Huh? Oh he just… wanted to know where I was." Panic ran across Yami's face.

"You didn't tell him?"

"No." Yami sighed in relief.

"Thank god for that. OH! I should be saying Ra now, we're in Egypt!" Ryou looked out of the window and saw the sphinx down below them. 

"Tell Yugi." Yami nodded.

{Yugi?} 

{*Loud moans* what?}

{We're in Egypt.}

{Oh fuck.} A loud banging and crashing was heard, and then Yugi and Malik came out, Malik looking pissed off. 

"Will you stop doing that pharaoh?" he snapped. Yami grinned and looked out the window. They were now flying over pyramids. Yami got excited… well, even more. 

Hawaii about five minutes ago:

Bakura found Ishtar under the bed. He dragged him out by the hair and pulled him to his feet. 

"Ow! Don't do that!" Bakura glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me Ryou was with pharaoh?" Ishtar looked shocked.

"_With_ the pharaoh? Are you sure?" although Bakura didn't know it, they were talking about entirely different things.

"YES! With the pharaoh on a plane somewhere!" Ishtar looked hurt and crawled back under the bed. Bakura frowned and went back into the living room. 

//Malik? //  

\\ *Moans* Yeah? \\ 

// Where's Ryou? //

\\ With Yami \\ Ishtar slammed off his mental link. He would know if Malik was lying. He sighed sadly. **_I should have never let him go… _**

Egypt:

"That was my pyramid. It's in ruins! Where are the slaves? I'll kill them for this! I'll have their heads on pikes and I'll…" Yami carried on and on, but Yugi, Ryou and Malik weren't listening. 

"The only place to stay is miles away. It'd take about three hours to get to! I guess it's just as well really… it doesn't look like Yami's going to leave the pyramids." Yugi looked over to Yami, who was hugging a pyramid and talking to it in a soothing voice. "He's lost the plot…" Malik nodded. 

"Yami?" Yami looked up.

"What Yugi?" 

"We need some place to stay, any ideas?" Yami grinned, ran up to Yugi and pulled him back to the pyramid by his arm. 

"See this?" Yami asked, pointing to a picture that looked just like him. "When I touch it, it lets me, and only me in…so no one else has been in here since the time I was alive." He smiled and touched it. A huge doorway opened up in the side of the pyramid. Yugi called Malik and Ryou over and quickly ran in before anyone saw them. Yami followed in, happy to see the awed faces. 

The room had comfy red settees and beds, with candles for light and hieroglyphics on the walls. It was decorated in purple silk and looked fabulous. 

"Wow." Was all Yugi could say.   

Hawaii:

Ishtar stayed under the bed all night, sulking. Ryou was _with Yami. Just like Yugi was __with Malik. Why couldn't Yami get his own lover, not his? Ishtar was custom-made to think the worst and jump to conclusions. _

// Malik? //

\\ I'm busy right now. \\

// Where's Ryou? // 

\\ Outside with Yami. \\ 

// Why? //

\\ 'Cause this is only part of the pyramid and it's quite small! Oops…\\ 

// Pyramid? YOU'RE IN EGYPT!? // Ishtar closed his mental link and hurriedly rushed out the door to the airport. 

Not knowing when the next time was for the plane to Egypt was frustrating, so when he got there and found that the next plane was in five hours time, he wanted to kill someone. 

Two hours passed. Ishtar sat on his own, cautiously, watching everything as if it would bite him. Then he thought of something.

// Malik? //

\\WILL YOU EVER LEAVE ME ALONE?!// 

\\ Nope. Listen, you know pharaoh and Bakura can apparate to where their hikaris are? \\

// Yeah…//

\\ Can I? \\ 

// Dunno. You never tried.// Ishtar thought for a while. 

\\ Ok, I'm gonna try.\\

// How? // Ishtar shut off the mental link and thought for a while._ Ok brain, if you're still up there, can you get me to Egypt where Malik is?_ To Ishtar's surprise, a blinding light surrounded him. He closed his eyes, and opened them when the light had gone. He was in a pyramid. _Where's Malik?_ He thought.

"Don't turn around." 

"Why?" 

"Just wait there a minute." Ishtar stayed where he was and heard someone get up and cross the room, then go back again.

"Ok, you can turn around now." Ishtar did. Behind him were Yugi and Malik, who were covered by a sheet. It obviously hadn't been there before, so Yugi had had to get one from the other side of the room. 

"Where's Ryou?" 

"Outside with Yami. I told you that when you were in Hawaii!" Malik snapped. 

Ishtar walked silently outside. He crept up behind Yami and Ryou to eavesdrop on them.

"Does it rain in Egypt?" Yami laughed.

"Of course it does! If it didn't rain then I'd have not lived past three days old!"

"Hmm… I wonder how Ishtar's doing…Bakura's going to make his life a misery." Yami flinched again and curled into a small ball. Ryou put his arm round him. "I'm sorry! You can hit me if it'll make you feel better." Yami uncurled himself.

"Don't be stupid. Why would I do that? You're my friend… I think." 

"Yeah, Yeah you are." Yami smiled and got up, hand outstretched.

"Come on. Let's see if they're done in there or not." Ryou took Yami's hand and got up. 

They walked back to the pyramid side and looked in. Yugi and Malik were nowhere near finished. 

"Sheesh!" Ryou exclaimed. Yami grinned and pushed Ryou away from the entrance of the cave. 

"Let em have they're fun. It's not very often a relationship lasts like theirs will." 

"What about mine?"

"I'm not trying to offend you or anything, but I knew Ishtar. He used to change lovers like the weather. When he gets bored, he'll ditch you."

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!" Ishtar yelled from his hideout. "Bloody stuck up pharaohs! Trying to ruin my bloody life!" 

"Ishtar!" Ryou ran up to him and jumped on him. "Hi!" 

"Hello." Yami muttered. He wasn't too thrilled to see him here. *Yami's logic* if he's here then the tomb robber is on his own, which means he'll try to track us down. *End Yami's logic* 

"How many times did you two have sex?" Ishtar asked suspiciously. Ryou burst out laughing.

"Me and _Yami_? That's the funniest thing I've heard in months! That almost outruns that time when I couldn't get Yugi to stop laughing! Almost!" Yami looked hurt. "Sorry Yami, but on the whole, that's ludicrous!" Ryou ended, before rolling off Ishtar and banging his fists on the ground. 

"I guess that is kinda stupid." Yami agreed, "Where'd you get that idea?" 

"Bakura." Yami cringed. Ryou rolled his eyes and led Ishtar away, round the other side of the pyramid. Soon Yami could hear two sets of moaning.

"I'm surrounded by sexaholics, literally." Yami sighed and walked off. **_Egypt sure has changed a lot. Yeah… that pyramid over there is where I first caught Bakura. I sentenced him to death. My guards put him in a cell, and he wasn't there in the morning. So I killed them instead. Ah… those were the days…_**

Hawaii, Bakura's POV

"Ishtar?" great, now everyone's left me. *Sighs* my hikari, Yugi, Ishtar… Yami… not that I should care. Dumb assed Pharaoh. It would have been all right if he hadn't come to that drink night. Everyone would still be here. My life sucks. Though, it would be nice to go out with Yami… wait… did I just say that?! Oh god… Wait, Ishtar's got the Millenium ring now, and he's gone where Malik is, so I can teleport there to Ishtar. RESULT!

Egypt, normal POV:

Yami was sleeping on one of the other sides of the pyramid. He sensed a presence that hadn't been there before. It startled him into waking. He got up wearily and headed to where Yugi and Malik were. No one else in there. Now Ryou and Ishtar. Yami turned the corner and saw Bakura edging quietly away from the sleeping pair, trying not wake them. **_Oh no…_    **

Bakura turned and saw Yami. He ran towards him. Yami's heart skipped a beat. He started running in the opposite direction. 

Bakura, who was for some reason faster than Yami, jumped on him and pinned him down. Yami was breathing really fast.

"Stop that or you'll hyperventilate." Bakura snapped. Yami just breathed fasted. Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look. I'm sick of everyone always taking your side. Will you _please_ just say that you're over it so I don't have to kill myself." Yami's eyes widened.

"Please don't hurt me." Bakura growled.

"For Ra's sake! Where's the old Pharaoh gone? Where's the Pharaoh that sentenced me to death twice in the same year? Where's the Pharaoh that put a ransom on my head that was more than you earned in a year? Will you just fight back, your pathetic!" Bakura hit a nerve. Yami pushed Bakura off him and stood up, eyes narrowed. "See? You can fight!" 

"Shut up." Yami snapped, turning away from him. "My life ended when I slept with you. It's broken." 

"Broken? Or made better?" Bakura asked, a hint of humour in his voice.

"How can you be so stupid?" Yami whirled round, "Can't you take anything seriously?"  Bakura thought for a while, something he didn't do a lot of.

"I've always been as serious as I can… but hey! My life's a big joke! I've just given in now! I have been thinking about something though." 

"What?" 

"You." Yami's eyes showed fright again. **_What's he up to now?_ "You are really sexy. I want you so badly. If you want to punch me now, can you get it over with?" Yami remained still. "Good. Look Yami, I know this is the stupidest thing I have ever said in my two lives, but… I love you." **

Yami's POV

WHAT?! Loves… me? I ……. Oh my god. What do I do now? It would be easy to do one of two things, I guess. 

One, run away and never come back

Two return the feeling. For all he's put me through, I should just run away, but… I don't know… maybe we're just meant to be. And maybe I need my head looked at. Either way, I'm never gonna forget the next thing I'm gonna do…

Normal POV

Yami walked up to Bakura and kissed him. Bakura opened his mouth in surprise and Yami slipped his tongue in, exploring. Bakura couldn't help but moan. 

The noise woke Yugi. He sat up and woke Malik. 

"What was that?" 

"I don't know, I was asleep." Malik said, irritated. Yugi got up and took the sheet with him. "HEY!" Malik got up quickly and followed Yugi to the entrance of the cave. They saw Yami and Bakura kissing. 

"Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that." Yugi muttered. 

"That's so cute!" Malik whispered. "It's like watching you and Ryou, just older." Yugi nudged him in the ribs and went back to bed. Malik chuckled, massaging his ribs. 

Morning:

Yugi, for the second time, got up and looked out of the door. Yami and Bakura were huddled together in the sand. 

"Aww, so cute!" a voice behind him said. Malik had already got up and was dressed. Yugi smiled and went to get dressed. 

Yami stirred slightly and woke up. He sat up dazedly and saw Bakura. He went into panic mode and then remembered last night. **_Oh yeah…_ **

"Sleep well?" Yami turned to see Yugi.

"Um, I, uh yes?" Yugi laughed.

"Don't worry, I saw you last night! Kissie kissie!" Yami grinned embarrassedly. Bakura groaned and sat up.

"I've got sand everywhere." He muttered to himself. He turned to see Yami and Yugi. " 'llo." He said groggily. Yami got shakily up and pulled Bakura up. "Thanks." He smiled and kissed Bakura lightly. 

At that point, Ryou and Ishtar came around and the corner of the pyramid. Ishtar spotted Bakura and squeaked. He ran up to Yami and grabbed his hand.

"I'm so sorry! I'll never trust myself again! I'm so stupid!" 

"You got that right." Yami said, smiling. He pulled his hand away and laughed at Ishtar.

"Huh? Why are you happy?" Bakura slid an arm round Yami's waist and Yami cuddled up to him. The light dawned in Ishtar's head. "OH! Congrats then!" 

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

There's the first chapter. I'M SO HAPPY TO CONTINUE! 

I didn't really wait long for peoplez to say weather or not I should continue, 'coz I was struck by ideas, that's why I've already done the next chapter! Review when u want me to put the next chapter up!  


	2. chapter two, truth or dare should never ...

                                            Chapter two

[Bakura to Ryou and back]

{Yugi to Yami and back}

// Ishtar to Malik//

\\ Malik to Ishtar\\  

Yugi and co. stayed by the pyramids for an hour or so, but after a while, they got really hungry, and had nothing to eat. 

"We'll have to go get a room in the hotel and eat there." Yugi said, "You three stay here, and we'll go and get a room, that way you can just pop yourselves into the hotel and we don't have to pay for six." Ishtar frowned.

"I thought you were rolling in it?" 

"I am." Yugi grinned, "That doesn't mean I can't still be a cheap skate!" Malik laughed and put his arm round Yugi and lead him away, Ryou following behind.

Ishtar looked sadly at Ryou's retreating back.

"Honestly, could you get any sadder?" Yami asked. Ishtar turned and scowled at him. **Great. I get to sit here for hours, listening to Pharaoh and Tomb robber kissing while Ryou sits in a nice comfortable hotel**. 

Actually, Ryou was far from comfortable. Yugi, Malik and Ryou were still wandering through the desert, only half knowing which way they were going. Finally, Yugi spotted a road and headed for it. 

"That's gotta lead to the hotel!" he shouted over the strong, loud wind. Malik and Yugi are all right… Ryou thought, they have each other to cuddle up to. At least that blocks out some of the wind and sand. 

Yugi saw Ryou's depressed face and grinned, he couldn't help it. He pulled Ryou towards him and put his arm around him.

"Better?" 

"Yeah, thanks, I was starting to think you'd forgotten I was there." Ryou answered.

"Oh don't be silly! Who could miss that white hair?" Malik said, smirking. Ryou glared at him and looked at the floor. 

They reached the hotel after three hours of walking. Yugi collapsed as soon as he was inside the hotel, and Malik had to carry him to a chair. Meanwhile, Ryou booked a five star, three double bed room for them. 

"Don't you mean two beds?" the receptionist asked, looking with disgust at Yugi and Malik, who were kissing again. Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No, three beds please." 

They made their way up to the room, which was lavishly decorated and even smelled expensive. Three bottles of champagne were on the table in the middle of the room. Malik's eyes lit up and he grabbed two, throwing one to Yugi. Yugi caught it, opened it and started glugging it down. 

"Aren't you even going to have glasses?" Ryou asked.

"Nope. You just sit down. We'll drink these. Good thing too, you only need one drink and you black out!" Malik taunted. Ryou had really started to dislike Malik's ridicule towards him recently. He scowled and took the final bottle, downing it in one, which was something even Yugi couldn't do.

"Wow! Well done Ryou!" Yugi said, in awe. Ryou grinned.

"It's only vodka that makes me black out. I really like tequila or cocktails." 

"But isn't there vodka in cocktails?"

"Only some of them." 

{Yami? You can pop over now.} Seconds later, Yami, Ishtar and Bakura appeared infront of their hikaris. Bakura spotted the three empty bottles. 

"Well thanks for waiting." He said grumpily.

That evening:

"Anybody want to play truth or dare?" Yugi asked. They were sitting infront of the TV, but there was nothing on of any interest. 

"Better not, since Ryou's a total wimp!" Malik said. 

"I AM NOT!" Ryou yelled. 

"Fine then! Make it strip truth or dare. If you don't do your dare, or wont tell the truth, the person who gave you the dare gets to choose an item of clothing, and you _have_ to take it off!" 

"F, fine then." Ryou stuttered, feeling really sorry he'd ever been born. 

[Don't worry, it's fun!] 

[Easy for you to say, Bakura. Malik doesn't hate you.]

"Ok, I'll start!" Yugi said, excited. "Truth or dare Yami?" 

"Remind me to kill you later. Ok, dare." Yugi thought for a while. Malik was behind him and whispered something to him.

"I can't make him do that!" Yugi burst out. Yami was starting to get worried. "Oh, alright then. Yami? Um, I dare you to go into that cupboard over there, and make out with Ryou. You can only come back out when you've done it, and Malik's gonna be looked through the keyhole to make sure you do it." Yami glared at Yugi. 

"I will hurt you." he said monotone. Yugi gulped. Ryou sighed and got up, Yami following him, into the cupboard.

They were in there for a while, getting used to the dark. 

"Now what?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, lets just get this over with." Yami said impatiently, pushing Ryou against the back of the cupboard, before kissing him hard and sliding his tongue into Ryou's mouth. Ryou moaned into the kiss, trying, but failing miserably to not enjoy this. After three minutes, Malik said,

"Ok, you can come out now." He opened the door and Yami practically ran out, sitting back in Bakura's arms and continuing to glare at Yugi. When Ryou had sat back in Ishtar's lap, it was Yami's turn. 

"Pay back time Yugi." He muttered.

"TRUTH!" Yugi blurted out, feeling more than a little nervous. 

{This one'll get you in trouble, Yugi!}

"When did you first realise you were gay? Only two people here don't know that, so I'll know if you're lying." Yugi took a deep breath and started. 

"When I was pretending to go out with Ryou to make Bakura jealous because he fancied me. He didn't believe us, and told us to prove it by kissing, so we did. Ryou went way overboard, and then I knew." Ishtar and Malik were both shocked. 

"You bitch!" Ishtar shrieked at Yugi.

"What? It wasn't my fault!" Yugi protested. 

"Oh Yugi…" Malik whispered, more to himself than Yugi. All the same, Yugi heard it and he felt heartbroken that Malik was upset. 

{Sorry Yugi}

{YOU'D BETTER FUCKING WELL BE!} 

"Truth or dare, Malik?"

"Huh? Oh, um dare." Malik tried not to look so shocked and attempted to forget what he'd just heard.

"I dare you to… drink three bottles of tequila!" Malik grinned. He got up and walked over to the phone and called room service.

"Can you please bring up three bottles of tequila? Um, I'm twenty-one." Yugi started laughing. "Well I will be in five years." Malik said, putting the phone down, "it'll be here in about five minutes, so while we're waiting… Ryou, truth or dare?" 

[See? I told you… he hates me!] "Truth." 

"Do you still love Yugi?" Malik didn't even need thinking time. Ryou sighed.

"Yep." 

"Thanks!" Yugi said, not thinking. He glanced at Malik, who was fighting back tears. _Right, that's enough. He's been put through enough._ Yugi thought. He grabbed Malik's arm and tugged on it so that he fell over. Yugi then climbed on top of him and started kissing him passionately. He stopped after a while when he felt everyone staring at him. 

"You're lucky I can't stay mad at you for long." Malik said. Yugi beamed at him, avoiding Yami's eyes, which were full of amusement.

{You are so strange!}

{Why?}

{It's just the way you handle situations!}

{Shut it Yami} Yugi got off Malik and waited for him to sit back down so that he could sit in his lap. The bell rung and Ishtar went to get it, he still hadn't forgiven Ryou. He came back with three bottles of tequila. He thrust them at Malik and sat next to Ryou, not bothering to cuddle up to him or anything. 

"You'd better get off me Yugi. I've only ever drunk one bottle at a time of this stuff." Yugi got off him, and Malik started drinking. After the second bottle, he was swaying. 

"Maybe you should stop." Yugi suggested. Malik had a strange grin on his face, and he nodded and put the third bottle down. 

"He has to take something off now!" Yami pointed out. After Yugi had got Malik a cup of coffee to help him sober up, he thought about clothing.

"Hmm. Malik, take your t-shirt off." 

"Okay." Malik was still drunk. He took off his shirt and threw it at Yugi. "I'm cold now." He said, he had nothing in underneath. Yugi sat back on him. "I'm ok now." He mumbled. 

"Ryou, it's your turn." Yugi said. Ryou was staring at Ishtar sadly. 

"Huh? Oh, right, um Bakura?"

"Truth." 

"Ok. Go… um…" Yugi got off Malik and whispered something in Ryou's ear. Ryou blushed, "Ok then… Bakura, pick someone in this room, not Yami, and tell them how you want to have sex… you know, how you'd like It." Bakura flushed slightly. **Great… I don't really trust anyone not to laugh… ** he thought. So he heaved a sigh and went over to Yugi.

"Why always me?" he whispered.

" Because you're the only one I trust." Bakura said. He whispered something in Yugi's ear and Yugi turned the deepest shade of red Bakura had ever seen. 

{What did he say?}

{I can't tell you.} 

"TELL ME!" Yami burst out, shooting off the couch. Everyone stared at him. He blushed and sat back down. 

"I'll tell you tonight in bed." Bakura whispered to him. 

"Your turn Bakura" Yugi said.

"Ok, since no one's picked on you yet, truth or dare Ishtar?" 

"Truth. I'm playing it safe." He said, avoiding Ryou's gaze.

"Ok then, here's one I really want to know. You know that night you nicked half of my stash of cash, how'd you do it?" 

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Bakura scowled.

"Take your t-shirt off then, bastard." Ishtar grinned and took off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor alongside Malik's. Unlike Malik, Ishtar had loads of scars on him. 

"Truth or dare, mini Pharaoh?" 

"Well, since the truths are the ones that get me in trouble, I'll go with a dare." Yugi said.

"Ok… I dare you to kiss someone, not Malik, oh and not me either, for three minutes straight!" Yugi glanced at Malik. He was totally sober again. 

"I'd better not…" Yugi muttered. Malik smiled down at Yugi. 

"Ok! Take your t-shirt off! But don't refuse me again, or I'll make you take off something much more personal!" Yugi blushed and took of his shirt, throwing it in the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He shivered slightly and Malik wrapped his arms around him. 

"Truth or dare… Yami?"

"Why do you always pick on me?"

"I like it. Now truth or dare?" Yami sighed.

"I really don't know which one is safe anymore… dare."

"Now that's definitely not safe. 'Specially when I get help from Malik choosing them!" Malik smiled and whispered something to Yugi. "Go and make out with Ishtar!" Yami groaned.

"But you already made me make out with Ryou! Think of something else!" Malik whispered in Yugi's ear again.

"Believe me Yami, you don't wanna hear the alternative!" 

"I'll pass then. I'm not making out with a thief." 

"Hey!" Bakura exclaimed, "I'm a thief!" 

"Fine then, I just don't want to make out with Ishtar, aright!?" 

"T-shirt." Yugi said simply. Yami scowled and took off his t-shirt. 

"I'm going to bed." He muttered. Bakura got up and followed him. 

"Me too." Ryou said, "This game just sucked up my life." He disappeared into a room as well. Ishtar didn't follow him.

"You can't stay mad at him…" Yugi began.

"I wont. This is just for tonight. I still love him, even if he doesn't love me."

"He does, he's just still got a crush on me, that's all." Yugi then got up to leave as well, Malik not even two steps behind him.

Next morning:

Yami and Yugi were the first to rise. Yami had a huge grin on his face.

"Some one got laid last night!" Yugi said, smiling, "This is kind of a personal question, but I was wondering, who went on top?"

"Bakura." Yami admitted. "He's so wonderful, isn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but no one beats Malik!" 

"I doubt that." 

"And I doubt that you will still be living in two seconds time if you don't shut up!" Yami smirked and called up room service.

"Hello? What's the biggest breakfast you have? That sounds good. I got laid last night, and I really worked up an appetite. Send up six. Thanks, bye then." Yami turned round to see Yugi doubled over in laughter. Malik came in just as Yugi fell to the floor laughing. 

"What's with him?" he asked. Yami shrugged and grinned. 

After everyone was up and had had breakfast, Yugi was contemplating where to go next. 

"Why can't we stay here a while longer?" Yami asked.

"I want to see the world before I turn sixteen!" 

"Uh, Yugi? That gives us three months to see the entire world." Malik pointed out. 

"Wow, really? Well we'd better get going now then! Malik, you decide where to go next." Everyone turned to Malik. 

"Well, I haven't been to an arcade in two days, and it's killed me, so I want to go to Los Angeles." 

"LOS ANGELES, HERE WE COME!"  

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) 


	3. Return of the monster

                                                     Chapter three

[Bakura to Ryou and back]

{Yugi to Yami and back}

// Ishtar to Malik//

\\ Malik to Ishtar\\  

The journey to Los Angeles was really long and Yugi got really fidgety.

"Yugi, sit down!" hissed Yami.  

"I can't! I'm really bored!" Yami sighed and tried to get some sleep.

"Are you sure it's wise to take a casino addict to Los Angeles?" asked Ryou, who was sitting next to Yugi. 

"Well, it was his turn to choose."

"I would have gone to the North Pole."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm well camouflaged for a start. Secondly, I love snow more than sand for some reason." Yugi giggled.

"Snow is fun! We'll go there next." 

"Go where?" Malik had just come back from the snack bar, and was glaring at Ryou, who had nicked his seat. 

"The North Pole."

"Why would you want to go somewhere with snow?"

"Snow is fun!" Yugi repeated. Malik scowled.

"I don't like snow." 

"Tell you what then. You can stay in Los Angeles gambling your life away, and Yugi can come with me and go skiing." Ryou suggested, looking at Malik with resentment. Malik just continued to glare at him. "Hey, Yugi? Have you ever been to the North Pole?" Yugi was practically bouncing up and down now.

"Nope! I can't wait!" 

"Why don't we get a ride there when we touch down then? You don't seem too thrilled to be going to LA."

"Is that Ok Malik?" Yugi asked, looking up at Malik pleadingly. 

"FINE! Go! See if I care! Go have a fling in the Alps!" Malik then turned on heel and marched back down the hallway. Ryou tutted.

"The Alps aren't anywhere near the North Pole." Yugi sighed, watching Malik's retreating back. "Don't worry Yugi, we won't be gone for long!"

"Wont you miss Ishtar?"

"He's still not talking to me." 

"Mmm, well I'm not sure I'll go… 'Cause going to the top of the world with someone who admitted to still loving me last night isn't really gonna help my relationship."

"Aww come on Yugi! I'm not gonna try anything! And I really don't like all the flashing lights in LA, and I don't wanna go on my own, and I'd rather go with you than anyone else!" Yugi thought for a while.

"Ok then." 

Yugi and Ryou said goodbye to everyone in LA port and headed straight for the plane to the North Pole. Ishtar and Malik were in a corner glaring at Yugi and Ryou. 

"I'm never going to see him again." Ishtar muttered. 

"Nope. I have real doubts Yugi'll still love me when he comes back."  

North Pole:

Yugi and Ryou stepped off the coach that brought them to the campsite. Yugi saw snow and freaked out.

"SNOW! Snow snow snow everywhere snow snow snow!" he started running round like a maniac. He then flung himself into a huge pile of snow and started burying himself. Ryou gasped and ran over to him, pulling him out.

"Yugi! You can't do that in those clothes!" 

"Why not?"

"You'll get frost bite! If you want to burry yourself, at least put something warm on and gloves!" Yugi bit his lip.

"Ah, there's a problem there… I don't have anything warm. I've gone to all warm places, so I didn't pack anything when I left home." Ryou sighed and pulled Yugi over to the nearest shop.

"Go in and get something." 

Yugi came out half an hour later with a vibrant red jacket and warm red trousers, all padded, which made him resemble a red berry. Ryou grinned. 

"Well, at least I won't lose you easily." Yugi smiled and ran headfirst into another snow bank. Ryou went to get a room. 

"Can I have a two bed room please?"

"Sorry sir, all them is full, they's only gots one bed ones now." 

" Ah, um ok then. Big bed though?"

"Quite big." 

"Alright I'll take that one." Ryou got the key to the cabin and walked back over to Yugi's head- the rest was under the snow.

"Hi! Did you get the room?"

"Yeah. They only had one-bed rooms though. Is that ok?" 

"I don't see why not. Um, can you help me out? I'm kinda stuck." Ryou grinned and shoved his hand under the snow, searching for Yugi's hand. He eventually found it and pulled him out.

"Don't do that too often, or you will get frost bite." Yugi shivered. Ryou couldn't tell whether it was fright of getting frostbite or anticipation.  

"Where's the room?" 

"It's number 13. I'm not sure where it is though."

"Just follow the numbers. Anyways, I'm going to get some sleep now. I've been flying all day and I'm shattered." Yugi made his way to the room while Ryou went to see where the hot drink was. He eventually found a small kind of restaurant. 

"Do you do hot chocolate?"

"Yup." 

"Can I have some then."

"Mmmhmm."

"Ok, I'll go wait over there."

"Right." 

[Ryou?]

[Hi! How're you doing?]

[Shut it and listen. Ishtar's really worried about you. I haven't seen him this bad since I nicked the key to his safe.]

[Huh?]

[Long story. Look, do you want me to pass a message on to Ishtar?]

[Not really. I guess you can tell him that we're here fine, and I'm getting hot chocolate at the moment. Yugi's back in the room. We have to share a bed 'cause the two-bed rooms are all taken.]

[You really want me to tell him that?]

[Yeah, why? Anyways, does Malik have anything to say to Yugi?]

[Hang on, I'll see] Ryou waited for a few seconds [Malik says to tell Yugi that he loves him a lot… and if he sleeps with you he'll rip your guts out.] 

[Ok then. See ya!] Ryou shut off his link and saw that his hot chocolate was ready. He took it and went back to the room. 

Ryou finally found the room, and walked inside. Yugi was in bed, sitting bolt upright, staring at the TV. 

"Hi." Yugi shot round and smiled, then turned back to the TV. "What's on?"

"Horror movie."

"I should have known." 

"Yep." Ryou put his hot chocolate down and went to get undressed, returning shortly and getting in bed. 

"What is it?"

"I haven't got a clue. All I know is it scares me to death." Ryou gulped his chocolate down in one.

"Yeah, well if your gonna die, do it quietly."

"Ok then."

Yugi woke up early in the morning. He squinted at first and looked round. He saw Ryou's arm round him. Yugi frowned and sat up.

"Ryou?"

"Mmm…"

"Are you awake?"

"I am thanks to you." Ryou sat up slowly and turned to face Yugi. "What?" 

"Has Bakura been in touch with you? I'm worried that Yami hasn't." 

"Oh yeah! Sorry I must have forgot to tell you! Bakura asked how we were… kinda, and I told him, oh and Malik said he loves and will rip my guts out if I sleep with you." Yugi grinned.

"Same old Malik." 

"Mmm." Ryou got out of bed and shivered. "Snow may be fun, but it sure is cold." 

LA:

Malik hadn't slept all night. He was fretting about Yugi. _All alone… on the top of the world… with a guy that loves him. Yugi's never gonna come back to me. Malik sighed and turned over for the hundredth time. He looked at the clock with blood shot eyes. Five. Malik sat up and rubbed his eyes, gazing round the empty room. Everyone had separate rooms now, except for Yami and Bakura of course. _

\\ Ishtar? \\

// I'm asleep. //

\\ No you're not. \\

// Aren't you clever? Thanks to you talking to me all night about Yugi, I haven't gotten any sleep at all! //

\\ You're not worried about Ryou? \\ 

// *Sighs* what is destined to happen, will happen. If Ryou chooses Yugi, then I can't really stop it. If he doesn't, I'll be waiting when he gets back. // 

\\ Wow that was real deep coming from you. \\

// Yeah, well I'm finally in a relationship that I want to keep… and it's the shakiest one I've ever had. // And Ishtar closed off the link. Malik got up wearily and went to have a shower. Then he remembered this place didn't have one- Yugi and Ryou were the ones with the millions, and now that they were off in the north with all the money, the four of them had had to scrape together enough for rooms. 

Once Malik was dressed, he headed down to the lounge, if you could really call it that. Four settees in each corner around a table. 

Yami and Bakura were already up and were snuggling in a corner. Malik's heart fell as he realised how much more he missed Yugi than he had previously known… and back then it was a lot. 

"Hi Malik!" Yami called. Malik forced a smile and went to sit with them. 

"Can you contact Yugi for me?" 

"Why?" 

"I want to know how he is." 

{Yugi? Are you up?}

{Yep I've been up ages! How's Malik?}

"He wants to know how you are." Malik smiled for real, glad that Yugi still gave a crap about him. 

"Say I miss him so badly. Did he get my message?"

{(All of the above)}

{Yeah, I got the message. Listen, is Malik gambling a lot? 'Cause I've been thinking, Ryou and me are the ones with the money… how're you guys even paying for a room?}

{Malik hasn't gambled at all. I think he's pining for you.} 

{I'm sorry.}

{Don't worry. Just have fun in the snow, and don't come back with any frostbite-amputated limbs ok?}

{Deal! Bye bye Yami. Tell Malik I love him lotsa.}

North Pole:

Yugi groaned. 

"What's the matter Yugi?" asked Ryou. 

"Malik's pining."

"Oh, that's sweet." 

"No it's not! We left them with no money and Malik's missing me like hell. What have I done?"

"Thought about yourself and what you want, and put it first for once in your life." Yugi smiled.

"Thanks. I don't know how you do it, but you always seem to turn a hopelessly bad thing into a dream come true."

"One of my better talents." Ryou smirked and left the cabin, Yugi following behind. 

"Where're we going?"

"Do you know how to ski?" 

"Nope."

"Well you're about to learn!" 

LA   

After they had all eaten some of the disgustingly greasy food that the kitchens gave them, Yami, Bakura, Malik and Ishtar set off in search of something cheap and entertaining to do… if there was such a thing. 

They wandered round aimlessly for a while, before coming to rest in a café, purchasing nothing. 

"Where did we go wrong?" Yami asked, gloomily

"We let out filthy rich hikaris escape." Bakura answered. Yami nodded. Malik had his head in his hands and was funny noises.

"Uh Malik? You ok down there?" Ishtar asked, poking him. 

"HOW CAN I BE OK WHEN THE ONLY THING THAT BRINGS MEANING TO MY LIFE IS ON THE TOP OF THE WORLD, SHARING A BED WITH YOUR LOVER?!" Malik then shot out of the café and out of sight. Ishtar sighed and put his head in his hands. Yami smirked.

"And my life is perfect." He stated. Bakura grinned and wrapped his arms around Yami. 

Malik didn't know how long he ran for, and he didn't really care. Malik was furious with himself. Before he met Yugi, he was totally independent. Now, whilst Yugi was having the time of his life, _he was pining for him in a totally different country. _

Malik stopped when he came to the beach. _Where it all started… Hawaii's beach… my home… in Hawaii. I should have never left. I was happy there. Free. I never had stress there. Not like this anyway. Now, I can't live without Yugi…                Malik sighed sadly and walked along the beach, finding a small cave, which he crawled into. __This is where I'm staying. He thought. _

North Pole:

Yugi had bumped into several trees and small bushes. Twice, he had run over people, and got several cuts and bruises, and he was having the time if his life! Yugi found out that he really loved skiing! He hadn't felt a rush this good since he beat Kaiba in the duel with Exodia. 

"Having fun?" Ryou called. He was an expert at skiing, and was running circles around Yugi… literally. Every now and then, Ryou would go a few feet infront of Yugi and ski a full circle round him.

"Yep! This is great!" Yugi turned to smile at Ryou. Bad move. Yugi shot straight into a tree. Ryou cringed as he heard the crack. He raced back up the hill and bent down.

"Did you break anything?" he asked fretfully. Yugi sat up, a huge cut on his cheek, and a huge grin on his face.

"YES! I broke my arm! Isn't it great!" Ryou frowned.  

"Um, do you have a concussion?"

"No, it's just that I've never broke a bone before! I feel so mature!" Ryou rolled his eyes and helped Yugi up. 

"Hold on to me, I'll ski you to the infirmary." 

Once down the hill and in the hospital, Yugi had a cast put on, and made Ryou sign it. Then, Yugi went round the entire room of complete strangers and got them to sign it too. He had forty-three signatures when he was finished. 

"I'm so happy!" Yugi grinned and flumped on a chair. 

{Yugi?}

{Hi there! I'm having the time of my life here I'm just so…}

{YUGI! Malik's gone. We can't find him. He wont tell Ishtar where he is.}

{Oh}

{Look, I know you're having fun, but I'm really worried. If Malik does something stupid… I don't want you hurt Yugi. You have to come back.}

{*sighs* ok then I'll be back as soon as I can.}

"I have to go back." 

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Malik's gone someplace. I have to find him." Ryou sighed.

"Ok then."

"You can stay if you want."

"You think I'm staying up here by myself? Uh uh!" Yugi smiled and headed for the bus station. 

LA:

Yami, Bakura and Ishtar were sitting in the airport, waiting for Yugi and Ryou.

"You realise we'll probably be here all night?" Ishtar asked.

"Yup." 

//Malik? //

\\What?\\

// Yugi's coming back for you. // 

\\ … I don't believe you. Yugi's having fun in the North Pole. \\

// Come to the airport and see then. //

\\ ……..if this is a trick, I'll skin you alive. \\ 

"Guys? Malik's coming here… I think." 

"What changed his mind?"

"Yugi, of course. I told him Yugi would be here." 

And hour later, Malik showed up. Not letting on that he was there obviously. He kept a close eye on things though. 

Three hours later, Yugi and Ryou descended from a plane. The first thing Malik noticed was Yugi's plastered arm. 

"Lookie what I did!" he said happily. Ryou was looking nervously at Ishtar. Ishtar walked up to him.

"Do you still love me? Or do you love Yugi again now?" 

"It's not _love_ I feel for Yugi… it's a crush that won't go away, but I ignore it. _He's my best friend. __You're my love. I can't believe you doubted that." Ishtar was overjoyed. He wrapped his arms round Ryou and captured his lips in a kiss. _

Malik was watching from directly above where Yugi was. 

"How the hell did you do that?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi's arm.

"I crashed into a tree! Well, several actually, but the last one did it!" Malik smiled. Trust Yugi to get excited over a broken arm. He sighed and dropped down from his perch above Yugi, landing straight infront of him. Yugi gasped and fell over backwards. 

"Sorry." Malik muttered half-heartedly. Yugi struggled to his feet, while he noticed Yami and Bakura backing away. "How was the North Pole? Good?" 

"Yeah great!" 

"And how was sleeping with Ryou? That great too?" Yugi looked shocked. 

"I didn't sleep with Ryou! And as you can see, Ryou hasn't come over all cuddly with me!" Yugi said, pointing over to where Ryou and Ishtar were still kissing each other heatedly. 

"Sorry to disappoint you." 

"What? Malik, I love you." 

"Then why did you go with Ryou?" Yugi sighed.

"Because Ryou and I are so much alike. We've got the same tastes, the same fashion sense even though we don't show it, and the same idea of a good time. And we enjoy each other's company."

"Then why aren't you going out with him?" Malik snapped, fighting back tears. 

"Because we're best friends. We both have the loves of our lives already. And I'm sorry if I upset you by going with Ryou, but I just… did what I wanted for once. I like snow Malik." Malik smiled. 

"Well, if you're sure you don't love him…" 

"Sure as I can be." Malik put his arm around Yugi and led him away. "Ah, what about them?" Yugi pointed back to Ryou and Ishtar, who were attracting a lot of attention by all the moaning. "I should stop them before they get arrested." Malik nodded and let Yugi go. Yugi ran up to Ryou and Ishtar and tapped Ryou on the shoulder. Ryou stopped kissing and turned to Yugi.

"What?" 

"You're attracting a lot of attention. I think you should go somewhere more private to do that before you get arrested." Ryou turned back to Ishtar. 

"Makes sense." Ishtar said, letting go of Ryou. Ryou walked alongside Yugi while Ishtar ran up to Malik. 

"Are you two ok?" Ryou asked.

"Yep! I didn't think Malik would get so upset. I miss the snow though." Malik and Ishtar were having very much the same conversation. 

"So, did you get back with Yugi alright?"

"Yeah. I don't know why I ever doubted him." Malik answered, looking over his shoulder at Yugi, who was looking kind of upset. "What's wrong?" he called. Yugi looked up.

"I miss the snow." He called back. Malik grinned. 

"I should go up there with him next time." 

"You hate snow Malik." Ishtar reminded him. 

"Well, yeah. But I'll do anything for Yugi." 

"YUGI!" Yami called. He was up even further ahead than Malik and Ishtar, "Get down here, and bring Ryou with you!" 

Yugi and Ryou shot off towards Yami and Bakura. Ryou was winning, but then Yugi launched himself at Ryou, knocking him to the floor and running towards Yami. 

"Hey that's cheating!" Ryou yelled. Malik and Ishtar were behind him, laughing. Ryou scowled and got up, running at Yugi full speed, easily catching up and still beating him to Yami and Bakura.  

"Wait up!" Yugi called. 

"Took you long enough." Yami said, "Where are we going now?" 

"Ice skating?" Ryou suggested. Yugi jumped up and down.

"Yey yey yey!" he latched onto Ryou, "Thank you!" Ryou grinned and ruffled Yugi's hair. 

"HEY! Get of my property!" Ishtar screamed. He ran up to Yugi and pulled him off Ryou. 

"I'm not your _property_."

"Whatever." Yami rolled his eyes.

" C'mon. We gotta find the ice ring." Bakura was looking apprehensive.

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi.

"I don't like ice. Ryou took me skating before. I broke my hand and dislocated my arm." Yugi smirked. 

"Why don't you and Yami go to a nice hotel then? Here's two thousand. Go get three luxury rooms in the best hotel you can find." Yami was staring at him.

"You carry round _thousands_?" Yugi shrugged.

"Small cash to us millionaires." He said. Yami continued to stare until Bakura pulled him away. 

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Ishtar walked round looking for an information centre. Yugi and Ryou were in front. Ryou was trying to teach Yugi to skate.

"I can't believe you're so athletic." 

"I can't believe you're so athletically challenged." Ryou said, grinning. They didn't look where they were going and bumped into someone, falling over onto each other. Malik and Ishtar rushed to help them up, but Yugi and Ryou weren't moving. They were paralysed in fear. Yugi and Ryou were staring up at a green haired version of Téa. She was dressed like her, same hairstyle even the same horrible smile.

"I'm sorry!" the girl practically screeched. Her voice was even higher pitched than Téa's. "Let me help you up!" she reached down to Yugi, who squeaked and crawled backwards away from her, tripping over Ryou, who was still motionless. 

"What's the matter?" Malik asked.

"Téa…." Yugi stuttered, turning only slightly away from the girl.

"How did you know my name!?" the girl said. Yugi turned back to her, wide-eyed. "Maybe you knew my cousin, Téa Gardener? I'm Téa Blackwood! HI!" Yugi and Ryou shot up and ran away screaming. Malik and Ishtar turned to each other, frowning, and then ran after them. "See you round then!" Téa 2nd screeched after them. 

Malik and Ishtar eventually found Yugi and Ryou in an alleyway. They had obviously only stopped running a few minutes ago, because they were both wheezing, Yugi was on the floor, rocking slightly, and Ryou was leaning against the wall, looking down at Yugi. 

"What is _wrong_ with you two?" asked Malik. 

"Téa's… Téa's back…" Yugi whispered, eyes full of fright.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Number three all done! Hope you enjoyed it… REVIEWS PLEASE!"  


	4. Escape and indesicion

                         Chapter four. 

After the incident with Téa 2nd, Yugi and Ryou were extremely shaken up. 

Malik and Ishtar had a hard time getting them out of the alleyway for an hour. When Yami and Bakura heard, they both gasped and Yami nearly blacked out. 

"What's so awful about her?" Malik asked, confused that they could get so worked up over one girl. 

"You don't know her." Yugi said, rocking back and forth, "She fed me poison and Yami's so afraid of her that he jumped out of a window to get away from her."

"She was after me for ages." Yami continued, pausing to take a de-stress pill… well five of them, "As soon as that cow discovered about me, she was following Yugi around everywhere, asking to see me." 

"Téa hung round with me, Joey and Tristan for a long time. I just kept quiet about the fact I hated her guts… then I found out that Joey and Tristan hated her too." Yugi was shaky. Ryou was behind him, staring out the window. "Tristan found out that Téa had a crush on him… and he killed himself. Hanged himself with a note in his hand. It said…um…" 

"I would rather die than be the victim to harassing bitches like Téa." Yami said. 

"Yeah… and Téa never thought for a second it was her Tristan was talking about. She just thought it was someone else." 

"Don't forget the 'friendship' speeches." Ryou added. 

"Mmm. Téa was always yakking on about everyone should be friends… and that friendship would overcome all. She had no idea that the world hated her." Yugi said, with some relish.    

"So, what happened to her?" Malik asked. 

"Well, we were sick of her, so we planned to skip the country. I wont tell you all the details of when we were planning it, but it turned out that only Yami didn't know where we were going in the end. Anyways, we had planned to go when Téa was at her gran's, but somehow she managed to come over and catch us." 

"She finally latched onto the fact we all despised her, and that Yami wouldn't go out with her if she was the last girl on earth, and so she said she'd settle for the next best thing… Yugi. So she lunged at him and started kissing him." Yugi stared shivering uncontrollably at Ryou's words. "Relax Yugi. Anyway, Bakura was going out with him back then, and he came in with a huge knife and killed her." Yugi sighed. 

"I'll never forget that kiss… I'm going to be tormented for the rest of my life." Bakura suddenly laughed. 

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH?" Yugi demanded.

"Well, I was just remembering that birthday party. How old was Ryou? Six? And you and Ryou went to Téa's party 'cause your parents made you… and you came home in an ambulance!" Bakura doubled over laughing. Yugi groaned.

"She fed us bad fish. Ryou's lucky he's not dead." Ishtar looked at Ryou questioningly. 

"I was allergic to that fish as well as it being off… I had to fight an allergic reaction _and_ food poisoning."   

"Oh." Ishtar said quietly. "She _was bad."  Yugi nodded._

"And now… we have to cope with Téa two!" 

"You don't know that she'll be the same as Téa! Just because someone looks, sounds and acts like someone else, doesn't mean that they're totally the same… look at Ryou and Bakura!" 

"Ryou and Bakura share the same soul, they _can't possibly be exactly the same. Téa and Téa two are _related_. They have the same traits." Yugi snapped. Malik scowled. _

"So you're just going to keep having mental breakdowns every time you see her now then are you?" 

"Nope. But I am going away. You can stay if you want, but I'm leaving before she has a chance to realise who we are." Yugi got up and headed out of the room, returning with a map of the world. "Where to?" he asked Ryou. 

"I want snow."

"Me too. So where?" Ryou pointed back to the North Pole. 

"There." Yugi glanced back to Malik, who was glaring at him. 

"Um, no. Somewhere else." 

"South Pole?" 

"Ok!" Yugi said. He got back up and picked up the phone, "Who wants to come?" Ryou, Yami and Ishtar put their hands up, and then Yami made Bakura.

"You wont have to skate!" he hissed. 

"Aren't you coming?" Yugi asked Malik.

"I want to stay here for a while more. Until you get bored of the snow. I have some stuff to do anyways." 

"Ok. If you see Téa, give her a kick for me ok?" Yugi dialled the airport and booked five tickets for the South Pole. "We're leaving in the morning." He said, before heading to his bedroom to pack.  

"How come we never stay in any place really long?" Ishtar asked.

" 'Cause it's more fun to travel." Ryou answered. 

First thing in the morning, Yugi was darting round all over the place. He hadn't slept all night because he was so excited. He had stayed up all night packing and revising stuff he knew about skiing. At about three, he had bounced into Ryou's room and shook him awake.

"Can we go now?" he asked. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Where're we going again?" 

"South Pole." Ryou's eyes lit up and he shot out of bed. 

"Couldn't you have woken up Yami?" Ishtar whined. 

"Are you kidding? Bakura's real grouchy in the morning." Yugi said smiling. 

After three more hours of Yugi having to wait while Yami and Bakura packed, everyone was finally ready to go.

"You sure you won't come?" Yugi asked Malik.

"Yep. I need to stay here for a while, but at least I can trust you this time." Yugi grinned and ran to the door.

"See ya then!" he yelled, opening the door, going out and slamming it behind him. 

Everyone else was still in the room. Yami rolled his eyes and ran after him, leaving Ryou, Bakura and Ishtar to carry everything. 

The airport was a familiar sight for Yugi now. He ran all the way there, stopping only once at the boarding gates to the plane, and realising he needed to wait for everyone else. He sighed and got out of line to wait. 

Half an hour later, Yami came up behind him.

"Ever heard of waiting?" he asked. Yugi shook his head, his whole body shaking slightly with anticipation. Yami sighed and walked towards the plane. 

"Aren't you gonna wait now?" 

"Nope."

"Ok." Yugi followed after him. 

A full hour later, Ishtar, Ryou and Bakura boarded the plane and found Yugi and Yami. 

"We had to pay for the tickets again. You had them." Ishtar snarled. Yugi grinned and looked back out of the window. Ryou sat next to him and poked him.

"You owe me three hundred quid." Yugi took out his wallet.

"Here you go." He said, handing over three-one hundred pound notes. 

"Thanks." Ryou said, smiling and putting the money in his pocket. 

"I'll never get used to that." Bakura said. Ryou and Yugi frowned.

"What?"

"You two! You're both filthy rich and I'll never get used to it! You just go like ' oh you owe me three hundred quid' and you just fork it over!" Yugi shrugged and watched as they took off out of the window. 

The trip was surprisingly short for Yugi, probably because he was totally absorbed in what Ryou was saying all the way through the trip. He was explaining about the more difficult things to do in skiing. Yugi still had a broken arm, but it was almost healed (AN/ I know that's a short time… but what the hell!) so Yugi only had to spend a day or two inside, then no one could stop him hitting the hills again! 

About an hour before they were due to land, Yugi's phone rang. Yugi took out the smallest phone Ryou had ever seen. 

"Hi Kaiba." He said. 

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Sheesh Kaiba! I'd think a guy like you would know! I've got you're number in memory."

"Oh. Anyway… where the hell are you?"

"Why?" 

"I need a break. Where are you?" 

"South Pole."

"Ok. I'll be there in two hours." And Kaiba put the phone down. Yugi scowled. 

"Kaiba's coming." Yami shuddered. 

"Great. Now I have to stomach him for ages." 

"Just keep thinking 'At least it's not Téa.'" 

"Oh yeah! Ok he can come." Yami said, smiling. 

Yugi went into the toilets to change into his 'cherry' clothes a quarter of an hour before the plane landed. 

He immediately flew headfirst into a snow pile once off the plane. 

"Bury me!" he yelled at Ryou. Ryou shrugged and put gloves on to start burying him.

"Oh," he said, pausing and taking out the three hundred quid from Yugi. "Buy some nice cabins." He gave the money to Yami and walked over to Yugi. 

Yami paid for two rooms, one for himself and Bakura, and one for Yugi, Ryou and Ishtar. 

"Why'd you do that?" Bakura asked.

"To piss Ishtar off." Yami answered, grinning. He seemed to have found his fun side since he had been going out with Bakura. 

Half an hour later, Ishtar and Ryou were still burying Yugi, and Yami was trying to get Bakura to ski. 

"You wont fall."

"Are you kidding? Yugi broke his arm!" 

"It's better now!" Bakura snorted and left to find his cabin. 

After a lot of help, Yugi got up from the snow and found his cabin with Ryou, while Ishtar pigged out on the restaurant food. 

The cabins were a lot better than the ones in the north. They had deluxe king-sized double beds with canopies, and comfort was obviously something they had as much as possible.  Yugi headed for the nearest bed and threw himself on it. Not knowing how bouncy the beds were, he hit the canopy and fell back on the floor. Ryou burst out laughing.

"I shouldn't have done that." Yugi moaned, rubbing his head. 

"It's terrific here isn't it? It's even better 'cause we're hiding from Téa. It's just like old times!" Yugi suddenly gasped and Ryou nearly shot through the roof.

"What?!" 

"I just thought of something!" Yugi said, his eyes wide and questioning, "Why is Kaiba coming over here when he could go anywhere in the world?" Ryou: -___-;;

"We weren't talking about that. It just shows how much focus you have." 

"Can we ski now?" Ryou sighed.

"You can't ski because of your arm."

"You have them as well!" 

"I mean it's broken."

"Then fix it, or take it to a repairman… what're we talking about?" 

"I really don't think you should have eaten that plane food." 

*  *  *

Kaiba stepped off his personal helicopter and looked around the snow-covered wonderland. 

"This place sucks." He muttered. He instantly saw Yami's flaming hair and walked up to him. Yami turned around.

"Hello Kaiba. I hope you know I'm only stomaching you because I have someone I hate more than you now." Kaiba looked astonished. 

"Really? Who?" 

"Téa two." Even Kaiba shivered at the name. 

"That freak accident of nature? I thought you said Bakura killed her?"

"He did, but she had a look-alike cousin. They even have the same name. She's in LA right now though." Kaiba nodded. 

"Where's your pint-sized ex-time share?"   

"excuse me?"

"Yugi. And those two freaky looking blondes? And _his ex-time share?" he pointed over to Bakura, who scowled. _

Yugi and Ryou are examining their quarters, Ishtar is probably still stuffing his face, and Malik stayed in LA." 

~

"And I like ice cream and snow and skiing and chocolate and snow and skiing and horror movies and snow and skiing and…" and the list went on. Ryou was getting tired of hearing the never-ending list of things a sugar high Yugi liked. "And I _love_ Malik and snow and skiing and you and snow and skiing and…"

"What?" Yugi stopped and looked at Ryou, who was sitting in a chair in the corner. 

"Huh?"

"What did you just say?" Yugi cleared his throat.  

"I love Malik and snow and skiing and you and snow and skiing." He stopped again and grinned, then he passed out and fell backwards off the bed. Ryou sat there, eyes wide, wondering whether to take Yugi seriously or not. But even if he was serious about the loving him thing, he was with Malik now. 

"It's weird." Ryou said to himself, "The two people I've had crushes on are Yugi and Malik, and neither of them seemed to like me. And Ishtar was the one who chose me, but I've never truly admitted to him… how little he really means to me…" 

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Ok, to clear a few things up on the last bit, Yugi was sugar high from the plane food and said he loved Ryou, and at that moment, Ryou realised his feelings for Yugi ran much deeper than the ones for Ishtar, and even his feelings for Malik, who now criticizes everything he does. Now he has to make up his mind who he's gonna go with- his truest love Yugi, who already has Malik, or Ishtar, who means the least to him, but seemingly loves him the most? 

You decide!  Review me your preference, and I'll take it from there.  


	5. WORLD WIDE NOTICE OF EVICTION!

WORLD WIDE NOTICE!!! 

CAN EVERYONE SEE THIS? 

TESTING TESTING: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Ok. I'd just like to say that my computer is being taken away. But donnot fear! I am going to go on to my friend Buzz's account with her and post my fanfics there! So I'll be moving all my fanfictions over there! Please review my stories again once I'm over there, and add our new joint account to you favourites list. So I can finally convince Buzz that I _do _infact have friends. 

Whilst there I will act as a muse to her, and vice-versa! Behold the wonder! 

The desired affect is that she will develop her love for funny fics and I'll get a bit more serious! I'll be trying to do a serious yugioh fic soon, and we will both be working on a yugioh DBZ crossover! 

This message will be on here for a week, and then I'll transfer my fics over to Buzz's account. Hopefully I'll get her to change the name of her account too.

Ok, just a message to everyone:

Sorry I haven't updated in so incredibly long, but family stuff. Ya knows da stuff. 


End file.
